lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Remastered
LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Remastered is a remake of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Like the first game, it is based on the original trilogy. It has 30 levels in story mode, rather then 17 like in the first game. There are also 6 bonus levels, making it 36 total. Characters The game has all of the original characters from the previous game, but with some new additions. All of the characters such as General Grevious, Jar Jar Binks, and Darth Sideous have their minifigures based on their new designs instead of their old. Any characters ommited, nonplayable, or absent are now characters. 'Story Mode characters' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jar Jar Binks *Captain Tarpals *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padme *R2D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4T7 *Lama Su *Padme (Naboo) *Shmi Skywalker Lars *C3P0 *Mace Windu *Kit Fisto *Padme (Scratched) *Yoda *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Chancellor Palpatine *Clone Trooper *Chewbacca *Wookie Warrior *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Agen Colar *Saesee Tin *Senator Organa 'Purchased characters' *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Royal Guard *Darth Maul *Genosian *Battle Droid (Genosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Luminara *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Count Dooku *Grevious' Bodyguard *General Grevious *Clone Trooper (Episode III) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Walker) *Disguised Clone *Darth Sideous *Plo Koon *Boss Nass *Watto *Bib Fortuna *Jabba the Hutt *Jango Fett (Maskless) *Owen Lars *C3P0 (Unbuilt) *Aayla Secura *Jedi Boy *Jedi Girl *Youngling *Jawa *Padme (pregnant) *Tusken Raider *Gungan Warrior Levels 'The Phantom Menace' 'Negotiations' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Allies: TC-14 Enemies: Battle Droids, Droideka Boss: Nute Gunray Minikit: Droideka Red Brick: Defective Battle Droids Notes: This is Nute Gunray's first videogame appearance. 'Invasion on Naboo' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar (Added Mid-level) Allies: Gungan warriors Enemies: Battle droid, battle droid carriers Boss: Battle Droid Ship Minikit: Battle Droid Ship Red Brick: Score x2 Notes: Jar Jar has a new ability in this game; instead of just having a high-jump, he also has a wrench that can fix things. 'The Gungan Waters' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, Captain Tarpals Allies: Boss Nass Enemies: Sea Monster Boss: Sea Monster of Naboo Minikit: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's Watership Red Brick: Everybody High-Jump Notes: This level is partly a vehicle level, and partly a normal one. 'Save the Senator' (Escape from Naboo) Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, Queen Amidala (Added Mid-Level), Captain Panaka (Added Mid-Level) Allies: Royal Guard Enemies: Battle Droid, Droideka Boss: Droideka Minikit: Queen Amidala's Ship Red Brick: Big Blasters Notes: Queen Amidala is seen walking with Padme early in this level, which is impossible, since she is Padme. 'Tatioone Landing' Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, Padme, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (Boy) (Added Mid-Level) Allies: Captain Panaka, Watto Enemies: None Boss: Sebulba Minikit: Ship Engine Red Brick: Big Small Characters Notes: The boss with Sebulba is the most simple in the game. You simply hit him 10 times. The only difficulty is chasing him. 'Mos Espa Podrace '(Vehicle level) Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker's podracer, Mawhonic's podracer Allies: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, Padme, R2-D2, C3-P0, Shmi Skywalker Lars Enemies: Tusken Raiders Boss: Sebulba's podracer Minikit: Anakin's podracer Red Brick: Invinsability Notes: The Tusken Raiders in this level actually jump into your podracer and make it lose control for a second, unlike the first game and film. 'Palace Infiltration (Retake Theed Palace)' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, Captain Panaka, R2-D2 Allies: Palace Guard Enemies: Battle Droid, Droidekas Boss: Nute Gunray Minikit: Theed Palace Red Brick: Everyone Grappling Hook Notes: Most of this level is rescueing palace guards. You rescue 20 in the level. 'Gungan Battle' Characters: Jar Jar, Captain Tarples Allies: Gungans, Boss Nass Enemies: Battle Droids, Droidekas Boss: Battle Droid Minikit: Gungan ball Red Brick: Regenerate Hearts Notes: This level is the only real brawl level in the game, but Battle of Genosis is kind of like one at the beginning. 'Anakin's Flight' (Vehicle level) Vehicles: Anakin's Spaceship Allies: Republic ships Enemies: Enemy Ships Boss: Galactic Trade Federation Ship Minikit: Anakin's ship Red Brick: Normal characters in Vehicle level. Notes: This level was originally going to be a level in the first LEGO Star Wars game, but was cancelled. 'Darth Maul' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jin Allies: None Enemies: Battle droids Boss: Darth Maul Minikit: Darth Maul battle arena Red Brick: Double Lightsabers Notes: Darth Maul's boss battle is nearly identicle to the one in the first game. 'Attack of the Clones' 'Padme Rescue' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), R2D2 Allies: Padme Enemies: Zam Wessel's ship Boss: Poisonous beings Minikit: Probe Red Brick: x3 Notes: This is the shortest level in the game. 'Corusant Chase (Bounty Hunter Pursuit)' Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker's speeder Allies: Padme Enemies: Speeders Boss: Zam Wessel's speeder Minikit: Zam Wessel's speeder Red Brick: Purple Notes: This level is a redesigned version of Bounty Hunter Pursuit, because it is not a vehicle-only level, because it includes the search for Zam Wessel inside the restauraunt and searching for a speeder. 'Discovery on Kamino' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, R4T7, Lama Su (leaves mid-level) Allies: Taun We Enemies: Boba Fett (Boy), Slave I Boss: Jango Fett Minikit: Kamino Space Station Red Brick: Defective Bounty Hunter Bomb Notes: The only difference between this version of the level and the first version is Lama Su is added as a character. 'Asteroid Dogfight' (Vehicle level) Vehicles: Obi-Wan's starfighter Allies: None Enemies: Asteroids Boss: Slave I Minikit: Slave I Red Brick: Disguises Notes: This is the first LEGO Star Wars vehicle level to be were you move around 3-dimmensional, the others you just stay in the same area of space. 'Mos Eisley Search' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padme (Naboo), R2D2 Allies: Watto Enemies: Jawas Boss: Jawa Minikit: Sandcrawler Red Brick: Extra toggle characters Notes: In one part, a jawa steals R2D2, so Anakin and Padme have to get it and save R2D2. 'Tusken Raider Terror' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), R2D2, Shmi Skywalker Lars Allies: Owen Lars Enemies: Tusken Raiders Boss: Tusken Raider King Minikit: Tusken Raider Village Red Brick: Shadows Notes: Unlike the film, R2D2 comes with Anakin to the Tusken Raider village. Also, Anakin battles the Tusken Raider King. 'Droid Factory' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padme (Naboo), R2D2, C3P0 (Silver) Allies: None Enemies: Genosians, machines Boss: Squishing Machine Minikit: Droid-Building Machine Red Brick: C3P0 with Battle Droid Head Notes: Unlike the film, Anakin and Padme save Obi-Wan, but are captured by Jango Fett. 'Battle of Genosis '(Jedi Battle) Characters: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) (Added mid-level), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) (Added mid-level), Padme (Scratched) (Added Mid-level) Allies: Jedi Enemies: Battle droids, super battle droids, genosians, Count Dooku Boss: Jango Fett Minikit: Genosis Arena Red Brick: Huge Characters Notes: Jango Fett's death is different. In the film, his head is chopped off by Mace Windu. In the game, Mace Windu knocks him out, only to be trampled by an army of droids. 'Gunship Cavalry '(Vehicle level) Vehicles: Republic gunship Allies: Clone troopers Enemies: Battle Droid ships Boss: Count Dooku's speeder Minikit: Republic Gunship Red Brick: All Tiny Characters Notes: This is the shortest vehicle level in the game. 'Count Dooku' Characters: Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) Allies: Anakin Skywalker Enemies: Battle Droid Boss: Count Dooku Minikit: Dooku's hideout Red Brick: Use old save Notes: The entire battle between Yoda and Dooku is the 2nd hardest boss in the game, after Anakin Skywalker. Dooku cannot be effected by normal lightsaber hits, and you have to use the force on a boulder to knock him down, then hit him. 'Revenge of the Sith' 'Battle over Corucant' (Vehicle level) Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker's ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship Allies: None Enemies: Enemy Ships Boss: General Grevious' starfighter Minikit: Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship Red Brick: x4 Notes: Even though this level is different then the first game's version, it has the same layout then the DS version of LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, except the level is 3D instead of 2D like in the DS version. 'Dooku Defeat' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), R2D2 Allies: Emporer Palpatine Enemies: MagnaGuard, Droideka, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, General Grevious Boss: Count Dooku Minikit: MagnaGuard Red Brick: Sith Lightning Notes: This level was actually the beginning of the level "Chancellor in Peril" in the first game, but that level was split into two on this game. Even though it is based on the same part, the level is still diferent in design. 'Starship Escapade' Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Chancellor Palpatine, R2D2 Allies: None Enemies: Droidekas, MagnaGuard, Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids Boss: General Grevious Minikit: Starship Red Brick: Super Speed Notes: This level was actually the end part of the level "Chancellor in Peril" in the first game, but that level was split into two on this game. Even though it is based on the same part, the level is still diferent in design. 'Bogga Chase '(Vehicle level) Vehicles: Bogga, Bogga Jr. Allies: Clone trooper Enemies: Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, MagnaGuard Boss: General Grevious' wheelbike Minikit: Bogga Red Brick: Play as Boss Notes: This level was originally going to be in the original LEGO Star Wars videogame, but was not included in the final version. 'General Grevious' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Clone trooper Allies: Bogga Enemies: MagnaGuard Boss: General Grevious Minikit: General Grevious Red Brick: x5 Notes: In this version of the game, Grevious has 15 hearts instead of 10. 'Palpatine Duel' Characters: Mace Windu (Episode III), Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin Allies: Anakin Skywalker (before he is an enemy) Enemies: Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids Boss: Emporer Palpatine (Sith) Minikit: Battle room Red Brick: Minikit Detector Notes: A glitch in this level is that when Palpatine has one heart left, he will regenerate 3 hearts. It is fixed by leaving the room and coming back. 'Defense of Kashyyk' Characters: Yoda, Chewbacca, Wookie Warrior (added mid-level) Allies: Wookies, Clones (before enemies) Enemies: Clones, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid Boss: Clone trooper Minikit: AT-ST Red Brick: Red Brick Detictor Notes: This is probably the longest level based on a small part of a Star Wars movie. 'Ruin of the Jedi' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Yoda, Senator Organa Allies: None Enemies: Disguised Clones, Clones Boss: Disguised Clone Minikit: Jedi Temple Red Brick: Ghost Characters Notes: This is the first level where you play as the new character, Senator Amidala. 'Darth Sideous' Characters: Yoda, Senator Organa Allies: None Enemies: Clones Boss: Darth Sideous Minikit: Battle arena Red Brick: Red Lightsabers Notes: Even though this part of the movie takes place during the same time as Obi-Wan and Anakin's duel on Mustafar, it appears to be before. 'Darth Vader' Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) Allies: Padme Enemies: Lava Boss: Anakin Skywalker (when playing as Obi-Wan), Obi-Wan Kenobi (when playing as Anakin) Minikit: Mustafar Red Brick: Lava normal ground Notes: This is the final story mode level of the game. 'Bonus Levels' 'A New Hope' Characters: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo Allies: R2D2, C3P0, Princess Leia, Chewbacca Enemies: Stormtroopers, Death Star Troopers Minikit: None Red Brick: None Notes: Since this is a bonus level, it has no True Jedi meter, Minikits, or red brick. It also is based on the scene in A New Hope were Luke and Han search for Leia. 'The Empire Strikes Back' Characters: Lando Calrisson, Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter) Allies: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca Enemies: Stormtroopers, Darth Vader Minikit: None Red Brick: None Notes: This bonus level is based on Return of the Jedi. It is Lando and Boba taking Han to the carbonite-freezing chamber on Bespin. 'Return of the Jedi' Characters: Chewbacca, Wicket Allies: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo Enemies: Stormtroopers, Death Star Troopers Minikit: None Red Brick: None Notes: This level is based on Return of the Jedi, and it is the Battle of Endor. Villian Mode Characters: General Grevious, Count Dooku, Darth Sideous Allies: Darth Maul, Sith, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Droideka, MagnaGuard Enemies: Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Yoda Minikit: none Red Brick: None Notes: This is the only level were you play as villians. The main objective is to go to the Jedi Temple and destroy it, 'R2's Flight' Characters: R2D2, R4P7 Allies: C3P0 Enemies: Droid Machines Minikit: None Red Brick: None Notes: This is a special type of vehicle level were you fly as R2 or R4 to save C3P0 from the Droid Factory machines. 'Jedi Gold' Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Darth Sideous Allies: Obi-Wan Kenobi Enemies: Droideka, MagnaGuard, Battle Droid Minikit: None Red Brick: None Notes: This is the level you unlock after getting 100 gold bricks, and finishing it gives you 5 gold bricks. Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games